Mastercard
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: ...for everything else, there's mastercard... Lucas went shopping and comes back to play with Ford. Turnabout is fair play. Warning: alludes to boinking.
1. Shopping Trip

AN: This is for Diena Taylor, b/c we love her. I hope you all like this, everyone should get it. If you watch TV...you'll get it. So, read on lovelies!

"MASTERCARD"

_ilikesaddleshoes_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.  
  
. Sprawled across his bunk, Lucas Wolenczak smiled as he felt the SeaQuest surface and made another note onto the list he was making.

- - - - - -

. The cashier at the L.U.V. Pharmacy started when an item was slammed down by her head. Raising her head, she glanced at it, lifted an eyebrow at the customer, and swiped it over the scanner with a carefully blank face.

. Lucas gave an innocent smile, paid with a credit card, grabbed his purchase and walked off.

_one tube Astroglide lubricant - $7 _

- - - - - -

.  
  
. Stepping into the low light of the sex shop, Lucas nodded approvingly at the variety and made his way over to the hanging racks of gleaming handcuffs. Weighing a few in his hands, he nodded to himself and walked off with the winner, leaving the others where he had dropped them. The cashier fingered the velvet lining with appreciation and rang them up.

. Seeing the price, Lucas smiled and handed over his credit card.

_one pair of velvet-lined handcuffs - $30_

- - - - - -

.  
  
. Making his way down the street, he glanced into the shops he passed by. Doing a double-take, a corner of his mouth lifted as he grasped the door handle and pulled.

. Lucas looked at himself in the dressing room's mirror as he shimmied into a pair of form-fitting leather pants. They left nothing to the imagination. Giving his image a wink, he swung open the stall door and sauntered out into the store proper, enjoying the leers he got as he struck a casual pose.

. The cashier gave him a bawdy wink as she rung up his new pants. Lucas smiled politely and handed him his credit card.

_one pair 'painted-to-the-ass' leather pants - $149.95_

- - - - - -

.  
  
. Lucas tossed his hair out of his eyes as he walked back to the berth, whistling a jaunty air. Seeing a small grocery store across the street he bit his lip and swung his bags around momentarily before shrugging and cutting across the road.

. The cashier put the pen and paper she had been playing with as a young man made his way to her counter, squeezing the golden bottle he held and letting a drop fall onto his outstretched finger. She accepted the bottle and wet her suddenly dry lips as he held eye contact and flicked his tongue out, licking the droplet off his finger. She swallowed.

. Lucas smiled and paid with his credit card.

_one spontaneous purchase of a bottle of honey - $2.10_

- - - - - -

.  
  
. The door to the cabin swung open, letting a column of light into the darker room. Lucas stood silhouetted in the doorway, looking as the figure illuminated on the bed.

- - - - - -

.  
  
. Commander Ford turned his head towards the light. Maybe if he could get the blindfold off he could see who had trussed him up and removed his clothes.

- - - - - -

.  
  
. Lucas Wolenczak, clad only in his recently acquired leather pants, shut the door behind him as he made his way to the bed. Throwing the tube of astroglide onto the nightstand, he hefted a golden bottle in the other hand. Those handcuffs would hold until he wanted them off.

. Lucas smiled.

_an evening of your normally dominant lover at your mercy? – Priceless._

- - - - - -

.  
  
..

END  
  
AN: Hope everyone liked that and thought it was a little funny. No angst, sorry. Review if you liked it, review if you hated it. Review if you're apathetic. Love you lots! Chocolate bunnies to everyone! 


	2. Turnabout Is Fair Play

AN: I hope this meets your standards...Read and enjoy lovelies!

"Mastercard" Pt. 2

by: ilikesaddleshoes

1 – 2- 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 –

Commander Ford grinned to himself as he shut the taxi's door behind him and stepped out into the bright sunlight of the city. He squinted his eyes momentarily as he fished out sunglasses from a pocket and patting his wallet in reassurance he made his way purposefully over to his first destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bell jangled in the quiet store, waking the young salesperson from their doze as the customer slipped in and made their way to the back of the store where the leather accessories for men were kept. The young man would hold up various items and inspect them thoroughly before narrowing the choices down to two.

Shutting his eyes, Ford placed one over his face, and then the other to determine how it would feel when it was in place. He pondered momentarily, then with a sharp nod to himself, he grabbed one and made his way to the counter, glancing at a nice jacket as he went by.

The cashier wisely kept their mouth shut from remarks as they rang up the purchase and included a care sheet in the bag. "That will be $35" they spoke.

Ford looked away as he handed over his credit card.

_ leather blindfold - $35 _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few blocks away a woman of about 30 glanced up from her seat behind the counter as a new customer made his way into the store. Walking up to her, they engaged in a short discussion before he slipped away to another part of the store. She kept an eye on him as he ran his hand over a few items on the walls and watched, amused, as he stopped and gawked at a few items in a glass case.

She smiled as he hailed her over and raised an enquiring eyebrow when he pointed excitedly to a few specialties they carried in the store. Stating it was no problem she fished out her keys and unlocked the sliding door to draw out their selection. As he seemed enraptured by one in particular she picked it up, hefting it slightly in one hand, and passed it to him. His attention zoomed in on what he held, running his fingers up and down it with awe even as he judged it's qualities from a detached point of view.

Smiling indulgently she removed it's case from the display unit and led the blindsided man back up to the register. She pulled it from his slightly resisting hands and placed it back in it's case and from there into a bag as she rung the price up by hand. It was no surprise when he distractedly handed her his credit card, attention still on the plain white bag laying on the counter between them, the description running on replay over and over in his brain. "Cherry-Split"- Conceived by Phallix brand and tempered in heavy and durable Pyrex, the newly available glass dildo on the market is the Cherry Split, aptly named from the red and round cherries inlaid in the head of the dildo. A slow red spiral of curves twists lazily down the shaft."

_ Dildo – Phallix Glass – Cherry Split with heavily cushioned storage case: $225 _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ford made his way into the non-descript little shop at the end of the alley between Fourth and Webster, pulling a small black box as he did so. Greeting the man at the counter, he handed over the box and stated what he wanted. The old man chuckled and shook his head and he gave a time and moved through a door behind him to where a few machines we resting.

Scratching sounds rang out through the shop momentarily as Ford made note of the interesting décor surrounding the place. His attention was brought from the heavily detailed statue of a young man against the wall back to the counter as the old man pushed his way through the door again, still laughing as he did so. He passed over the box for inspection and upon seeing the tiny letters "LW" in heavy script, Ford smiled and handed over his credit card.

_ getting your lover's favorite adjustable nipple clamps engraved - $15 _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weaving his way through the masses of people making their way to wherever they were going Ford hailed another taxi and bounced up and down on the curb as one pulled up to him. Giving the driver his destination, he smiled and unconsciously stroked his purchases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas Wolenczak stood up to greet his lover and was taken by surprise when he was picked up and thrown on the bed behind him. Noting the items that had spilled out of the bags that had been held in one hand his eyebrows shot up beneath his bangs. Commander Ford smiled in a way that could be described as malicious and stalked over to the bed, crawling on top of his younger partner as he looked over a recipt.

"Holy Fuck Batman! $225 for a glass dildo?!?! You could BLOW your own for 1/3 that price! What were you thinkMMMPFH...."

_ getting even for your sore ass last week – Priceless _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE END!**

AN: well, there you go...part two is done! Review and tell me what you think! If you liked it, I'll come out with the third and final part to this little jaunt of mine. Thanks go out to my girl Diena (Love ya babe!) who helped poor little innocent me out by erm... researching... Let me know what you think! Love and chocolate bunnies!


End file.
